Natural Insemination
by lemony.club
Summary: Her only son had all grown up, proving himself to all that had doubted him, and now, he readied to start his own family. Her guidance no longer needed, and she desperately wishes to be a mother for just a bit longer. Perhaps, before he leaves, he could help her in that endeavor.
1. Chapter 1

**Natural Insemination**

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. All the character's designs, called name and place mentioned belong to their respective owners.

 **Story's context (for your information):**

Her only son had all grown up, proving himself to all that had doubted him, and now, he readied to start his own family. Her guidance no longer needed, and she desperately wishes to be a mother for just a bit longer. Perhaps, before he leaves, he could help her in that endeavor.

 **Warning:** Uzumakicest.

* * *

 **=[Natural Insemination]=**

 **Act I**

 _Her eyes widened at the news. Fear flickered in those violet jewels. "What do you mean?"_

 _The light-skinned woman of average height frowned thinly. Brushing her long straight, blond hair back, her brown eyes scanned over the detailed annotation to make sure she did not make a mistake in her medical examination. She had spent most of her retired days gambling away what little saving she had earned through her well-honed medical skills. Sometimes, she wished she was still the Hokage. At least then she wouldn't have to break the bad news personally. She could just order the ANBU to do it for her._

 _"I'm sorry, Kushina," Tsunade said with a weary sigh, "but at the moment, it will be very difficult for you to conceive."_

 _"But I'm still…" Kushina uttered and glanced at the wall, seeing her own reflection in the mirror. Even in her mid to late 30s, she still looked great – desirable to many. Being an experienced Kunoichi, vigorous exercises and trainings had allowed her to keep her admirable figure. With creamy skin, slender waist and wide – child bearing – hips, along with her impressive bust, she was the epithet of womanhood. That had much to do with bloodline of her clan, allowing her to retain her youthful looks for an extreme period of time._

 _"Young," Kushina added as she placed her hand over her womb, hopefully a fertile womb. She had been trying to get pregnant for the past several months, dragging her husband, the current Hokage, out of his busy schedule as it was a task for two. Ever since she'd realized her only son was no longer the little boy, she had tried to produce another child; another outlet for her limitless motherly love. She wanted to be a mother, forever and ever._

 _"Only in appearance," Tsunade pointed out. The longevity and impressive vitality of the Uzumaki clan did not extend to their normal bodily function and hormones productions. Similar puberty, menopause still occurred at the appropriate age just like everyone else. That wasn't exactly true, however. Menopause seemed to occur early for those that belonged to the Uzumaki or Senju clan. This was likely to prevent them from overpopulating due to their gifted lifespan._

 _Kushina dropped back onto her seat, depressed. "What have I been doing for the last couple of months then...? I should have…"_

 _Tsunade sighed once more. She placed down her note and waved her hand. "Calm down, Kushina. I only said that it is difficult to conceive, not impossible. If you keep trying, it bounds to happen, but I think you should let Minato rest once in a while. He looked ghastly last I checked, which was this morning. Did you even let him sleep at all last night?"_

 _Kushina only stared at the last descendent of the Senju Clan. Her internal clock was ticking, so there was no time to rest. She would let her husband rest once a newborn was in her arms. Her eyes lowered as she imagined of what her wishful second child would look like. Now that the blasted nine-tailed fox was no longer sealed within her, her new son or daughter would not inherit its traits. He or she would not have those odd whisker marks._

 _After a prolonged, silence gaze, Kushina pursed her lips. She inhaled deeply and stood up from her seat, readying to leave. "Tsunade-sama, do you know where Minato is?"_

That conversation had happened a week ago. Tsunade, despite all the medical knowledge, was unable to help her in her attempt to produce another child. Right now, she was sitting naked on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand. After screwing her husband into unconsciousness for most of the weeks, draining him of his bodily fluids, she still failed to produce any desirable result.

"Damn it, Minato!" Kushina growled as she threw the pregnancy kit at the wall. It shattered against the wall tiles. "I should have Tsunade check you up! Maybe your sperm are dead –ttbane!"

Kushina then sighed and stood up from the toilet. Still nude, she entered the connecting bathroom and captured herself in the mirror. Her well-endowed figure showed no hint of aging whatsoever. There was not a wrinkle along her smooth, milky skin. Her crimson red hair was as vibrant as it ever was, flowing and streaming around both side of her shoulders, reaching to her waist and hips.

Despite the decades that had passed, she looked the same as she did in her youthful prime. The same could not be said for her husband, who had aged much more rapidly due to the amount of work he'd indulged himself in. In another decade or so, those that did not know them would think that he was her father.

She shook her head before realizing she was rubbing her breasts, feeling their weight under her playful fingers and palms. She was fairly horny as of late. Her sex drive had been kicked into overdrive due to her constant attempts to conceive, only to be crushed by the results at the end of each week. If she was still fertile, she would not be for much longer. She wished to take her husband once more, but sadly, he ran off yesterday, citing something about a task that required his attention.

More likely, he was completely worn out and required time to recuperate.

Sighing again, Kushina slipped on a tank top and some tight pant. She wasn't planning to go anywhere today as it was a fairly hot summer day, and the collective stress of unable to conceive after so many months was beginning to take its toll, expressing itself upon her framed facial features.

"Why…"Kushina said loudly as she leaned closer to the mirror. Tears swelled up in the violet eyes of the red-haired woman within the reflection. She wanted to have another child, someone she could raise and love for the next two decades or so, and she was afraid it would never happen at this point.

"Try harder, Kushina. You can do it!" she told herself as she cleared her eyes and left the bathroom. She then entered the kitchen, looking for something to help her regain her energy.

"Hey mum," the blond-haired young man said cheerfully the moment she entered the kitchen.

Her son, whom was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his morning meal, greeted her before he even lifted his head and eyes from the bowl to see her.

When he did, he blinked with surprise. "Mum? What's wrong? Why… are you crying?"

Kushina instinctively rubbed her eyes. "It's nothing, Sochi. I… just have been trying to make you a sibling in the past few months before I could no longer, but I haven't had any luck."

"Eh…? Really, mum? I have no idea," Naruto uttered before swallowing hard. He then used a couple of seconds to full wet his lips as if he was trying to think of something whimsical to say. Nothing came to mind, however. He knew his parents were getting quite intimate as of late, but it was only natural for a married couple to express their love in any way – and any time – they could. "Is that why you and dad have been going at it? Er… it's not that I'm ear dropping or anything. It's just that –"

"Yes, Sochi, but it's just a stupid idea of mine anyway," Kushina said. She cleared all the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry that it made you uncomfortable. You won't have to deal with your father's screaming when you move out."

Naruto nodded lightly while staring at his mother – his incredible mother. For obvious reason, he had some very obscene thoughts about her whenever she was screwing his dad. Being a Shinobi, the wall enclosing his room might as well not be there. She was one the reason he wanted to move out and away from the home that his father had built. Being around her made him a bit uncomfortable now that he entered the world of adulthood. "It's not that uncomfortable. At least I get to hear your screaming too… that came out wrong."

Kushina brushed her hairs with her fingers before taking a seat at the table. "Do I sound that bad?"

"Huh? No, not at all, mum," Naruto responded almost naturally. "It's… sounds kind of awesome." He wanted to say arousing, but that would be incredibly awkward, not to mention inappropriate. "I wish I could hear it close up. That… came out wrong. Sorry, mum."

Kushina actually giggled. She knew she was quite a catch, and her son was no difference. "Thank you, Sochi."

"You're welcomed, mum," Naruto said with a wide smile. After a few train of thoughts along with a few mouthful of his breakfast, he got off from his seat and strolled around the table as if he was leaving the kitchen. When he got close to his mother, he wrapped his strong, but firm hands around her frame and gave her a big hug like he used to. "I'm really sorry, mum. I know you want me to stay here with you, but I want to make my own place."

"I know, Sochi," Kushina said as she embraced her manly son, who seemed to be tending her emotional needs more than her husband recently.

Even so, her son had been physically distant, avoiding hugs and kisses she had threw his way as if he was afraid of her touches. His avoidance only made the embrace they were in right then even more warmly. Ignoring the fact that she was pressing her braless breasts against her son's hard chest, she held him for a full minute with a satisfied smile upon her face. That smile thinned when she felt a hardness pressing against her waist momentarily before he broke the hug almost shyly.

"Sochi," Kushina said. "Did you –

"Are you feeling okay now, mum? If there is anything I can do for you, just ask," Naruto interjected with his offer. His eyes winced slightly while his hands brushed against his erection. "Well, not anything."

"I'm okay, but why are you home?" Kushina asked. "Don't you have missions to do today?"

"Dad ran off in the hurry so he didn't give me any for the day," Naruto said nonchalantly. His blue eyes wandered around the room before refocusing themselves upon his mother. "I have a few that I haven't finished from before, but my Kage Bunshins are working them. They are handy that way."

"Oh," Kushina said as she stared into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking about. The gaze became quiet deep and somewhat awkward. She tried to look away, focusing on something else, but found she was unable to. When did her son's starling sapphire eyes become so charming – so hypnotizing – she began to ponder, lost in their brilliance.

"Okay. Let's go, mom," Naruto said as he hammered his fist into his palm.

"Huh… go where?" Kushina questioned, breaking out of her haze.

"I'm taking you out for a date. You look like you need one!" Naruto said with a nod. His mother was still gloomy and seemed to be out of it so he wanted to cheer her up in any way he could. In actual truth, he wanted to say something since he was losing himself in her eyes.

"A date huh, Sochi," Kushina said with a smirk.

"Yep," Naruto said confidently. "With dad off to Kami knows where, you have no one else to cheer you up. I'll gladly make it my mission – my only mission for the day. I hate to see you sad so get dress! We're leaving a minute ago."

Kushina was a bit speechless at his order. He was assertive – well, more assertive than usual. She had no reason to refuse him as a day with just the two of them would be something she might enjoyed.

"I hope you won't try anything on our first date, Sochi," she teased.

"No way, mum," Naruto said while his eyes scanned over her body. "I wouldn't dare. Now, get dress, or are you going to go out in that?"

 **Act II**

* * *

It's weekend, and I'm horny... ^^b


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II**

Kushina went through her wardrobe for something that comfy to wear in the hot weather. There were a few dresses in the back that would be perfect for the occasion. Unfortunately, they all had really thin straps, preventing her from wearing any form of bra, which was fine for summer when she thought about it. It didn't take her long to slip out of all her clothing and put one of the dresses over her head. She took a moment to examine herself in the mirror, admiring how the thin dress had accented her shapely ass and firm bosoms.

But –

"That's a bit slutty," Kushina told herself as she bended back and forth, checking her body at each new angle. After a few more times, she realized she had to put on some panties for decency. She rummaged through the drawers, looking for a type that went well with her chosen dress.

"Hey mum! Are you ready yet?" Naruto called out as he knocked on the door. The door wasn't locked or even fully closed. His knockings had caused it to swing into the room.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out and hastily slammed close the drawer and turned around. "Can't you wait for a minute?"

"It has been like half an hour, mum," Naruto said. He actually finished his breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, scouted around the compounds, and talked to some wandering Jounins before heading upstairs to his mother to see if she had fallen asleep or somewhere along that line.

"It has?" Kushina mumbled. She lost tracked of time. "Well, I'm ready, but I need to –

"You look great, mum, so stop wasting time and let's go," Naruto said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. "I know a great lake just outside of the village. It's quiet and peaceful. There's no one around for miles!"

"Hey! Wait a sec, Sochi. I haven't put on…" Kushina said, but trailed off at the last bit. She wasn't about to tell her son that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. "… makeup."

"Huh? You don't need it, mum," Naruto snorted as he led her downstairs in a hurry. "You're a natural beauty, and I think those creams are really bad for you anyway."

Kushina felt a bit fluttered at his compliment. Minato had stopped complimenting her for years. "Do you think so?"

"Yep, absolutely, believe it!" Naruto assured with a broad smile. He pushed her forwards from behind, running his fingers and palms across her back as he did so. His smile waned when he realized his mother wasn't wearing any bra. He secretly checked again and again to make sure his hands were playing trick on his mind. His smile quickly turned into a mischievous grin. A devious thought passed through his mind as he raised his hand and gave her a slap across her ass.

Kushina yelped. She turned around and glared at her son. "Don't need to hit me –ttebane! I'm already going as fast I can."

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it," Naruto apologized with a slight shock. Once his mother turned back to the front again, his grin widened at the new knowledge. This day could be really fun. "I think you can go faster, mum. C'mon. I will give you another slap across your butt if you hurry up…!"

"No! Don't you dare, Sochi," Kushina returned the teased as she leaped off the steps and landed onto the bottom of the stairs. She yelped as her butt was smacked again, much harder this time around. She turned around and noted her son was grinning victoriously before backing away and to the side.

"Hey! Come back here!" she called out.

"Really, mum. When does that ever work?" Naruto retorted as he flipped backwards and through the opened window. His mother followed suit, but due to her dress, she couldn't match his speed as he bolted across the lawn and towards the gate.

"I didn't know there was a cabin here," Kushina said as she finished half of the margarita. The natural feeling of the calming lake and surrounding woods was what she needed. Staying at home, waiting for her husband to get his act together, now felt incredibly stuffy and tiresome.

"There wasn't. I built this about a few months ago to get out of the rain," Naruto said, churning down his glass as if the liquid content was just water. It would take a lot more than that to make him tipsy. If one thing his white-haired god-father had taught him in his entire life, it was how to drink your body worth of alcohol without ever feeling the effect.

The trick somewhat worked. He would still get intoxicated if he drank too much. As for the old perverted sage, the man wandered about the Elemental Nations, going places to places, doing his special research on the female bodies, which was mailed back to Naruto every week.

Naruto had told his god-father to knock it off or he would make a bonfire with the materials. Despite the threats, those pictures still kept on coming. He couldn't really destroy them like he had said so. Those pictures had become quite precious to him during his teenage years, very horny years. Now as maturing adult, they were a part of his growing stash – the stash that he needed to hide away from his parents.

That was another reason he wanted to move out. His stash was becoming too big.

"Is that all?" Kushina asked as she stroked the bottle.

Naruto gave shrug and took the bottle of her hand. He poured more liquids into his emptied glass as well as refilling his mother's one.

"I come here every now and then," Naruto said and placed the bottle back on the table. "Since it's like a second home to me, I stashed it with some boozes and invited the others here on some occasions. Also it is a great place to bring my date on."

"Yes, I can see that," Kushina smirked and looked around the cabin. There were a few furniture inside, namely a small table fit for two people, a simple wooden bed to rest, and cabinet to store boozes in. It had a nice view of the lake outside the window. The water shimmered brilliantly under the afternoon sun.

"Any girl I should know about?" she continued.

Kushina had seen her son with a few girls, particular the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She wondered how their relationship was going, but she didn't want to pry into his sex life despite her curiosity.

"One," Naruto said, putting his finger skyward for emphasis. "She's a bit special, meaning a lot to me."

"Really? Who is she?" Kushina had some idea. It was either Sakura, whom he chased since he was little or Hinata, whom he had reciprocated. "You can tell me, Sochi!"

Naruto tilted his hand forwards and pointed his finger at his mother as she took another sip from her glass. A mischievous grin formed on his face.

Kushina choked and coughed. "Me!?"

"Hah! As if," Naruto said. He clapped his hands, seemingly amused. "This is boys-only club, mum. I only brought you here because you're special. I mean what I said."

Kushina patted her chest and swallowed the alcohol in the back of her throat. She then sighed and took a mouthful from her glass to drive any lingering residue down, which a cleared head person would not do.

"You almost had me there, Sochi," Kushina said as she took another mouthful. She needed something to take her mind off what her son just said, and alcohol seemed like a good choice.

"You should slow down, mum," Naruto said when the bottle was emptied. Even he was somewhat tipsy after drinking that much. His mother would probably be drunk. "You don't want me to take advantage of you while you're drunk."

"You wouldn't… dare! Would you?" Kushina blinked as she felt the effect on her face. Both of her cheeks were heating up. Combining the growing intoxication, his teasing, and the openness of her dress (as well as the lacked of panties), she was more than a little aroused – and wet. She needed to fuck someone, someone fast.

"I think… I need a walk to cool off," Kushina said and got off her seat. She stumbled a bit as she tried to reach the door. A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into an upright position as she nearly fell over. She looked up and saw her son, but the vision began to blur a bit.

"Umm… Sochi. Let me…"

"Maybe you should take a rest," Naruto said and turned her towards the bed.

Kushina took a moment to blink at the bed. She threw her hand to the side, batting against her son. "So you can sleep with me!? You monster! But I will forgive you…"

"Eh!? That was a joke," Naruto called out. His face was shocked. "And what you mean you will forgive me?"

"Is it?" Kushina said, half-dazed and a bit depressed. She shook her head, feeling the world spinning around her. "Why not? Don't you want to sleep with your mother anymore?"

"I think you're drunk, mum," Naruto responded with a sigh. "If you weren't my mum, I thought you were seducing me with your dress, no bra, panties and that. Hell, if you weren't my mum, I would just screw you right here and now."

"How about I wasn't your mum?" Kushina said, breathing hard. "Would you sleep with me?"

"I just said that – never mind," Naruto replied with another sigh. She probably wasn't hearing what he was saying at all. He helped her towards the bed to lay her down while she fumbling in his arms. Once at the bedside, she fell onto it while gripping his hands, causing him to arch over her.

Her dress fell up her body as she bounced on the bed, revealing her sex to him. The slits were damped, trailing slick juices down her ass and onto the bedding. He was speechless for a moment.

"Seriously mum," Naruto mumbled and used his free hand to flick he dress over her legs and thighs after he had his fill. "This is why I have to move out. You are driving me insane."

All he was thinking as of late was his mother. He couldn't do his mission properly. He couldn't put his mind to honing his skills. He couldn't even sleep at night with her screaming and moaning in the next room while she rode his dad into submission. Why couldn't it be him under her, begging for mercy he had thought – not once, not twice, but dozen of time. One or two nights per week weren't a problem as he could dissuade his lust elsewhere, but it was happening every single night for the last several months.

In truth, the small cabin was built so he could take a nap away from the village. It was his sanctuary or so to speak, and the booze he stocked helped him forget his sorrows. That explained the bed. And now, she had invaded it with her sexiness. He shouldn't bring her here, but she also needed a calming place. She needed that special place as much as he did.

Naruto about to remove himself from the bed and let his mother worked off the alcohol she drowned herself with, but her hand, wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from doing so. He placed his hand upon hers and began to untangle her fingers slowly.

"Sleep with me, Sochi," Kushina said, jerking her hand. "Sleep with me like you used to. Please… I want to hug you, cuddle you... where is that son of mine?"

Naruto stared before face-palming himself for his stupidity. He had misunderstood her. She wanted him to sleep with her like when he was a frightened child. He stopped when he learned that the other kids had slept with their parents before they even were enlisted into the Academy. Didn't want to be singled out, he broke away from his mother and demanded he was not a kid anymore. He had alienated her in doing so. He should have known. She still called him Sochi despite now a young man.

"Just this one time, mum," Naruto said as he stopped trying to remove her hand around his wrist. In his moment of weakness, he laid on the bed next to his mother. There was a gap between them, but that gap soon closed as she cuddling closer to him. He couldn't move away anymore lest he wanted to fall off the bed, dragging her with him. And it didn't take long for her to wrap her other hand and seductive legs around his body and pulled him closer.

He wasn't a kid anymore, and as a young man, he couldn't stop his arousal.

"This is going to be torture," Naruto told himself before his face was pressed against her bosoms as sweat damped her dress, letting him see everything beyond the thin fabric. "Yep, this is going to be torture."

* * *

 **Act III** – Soon…

This scene could be very fun or goes horribly wrong, resulting in consensual rape. What would it be?

1) Naruto holds back his lust.  
2) Naruto gives into his lust.  
3) Do nothing. Just lay there.  
4) Others (?)

Storyline is progressing depends on your reasoning. It will not be majority rules, but rather, logic rules. If you explain why logically, the next Act will follow your routes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III (Hakkyou no Yami)**

It was hot, unbearable hot – both outside and inside.

The summer sun, despite its descent towards the horizon, was still bearing down upon the small cabin he had built as a place to get away while the flames of lust raged within him.

Beads of sweats continuously ran down his whiskered face, adjoining the ones that ran down her neck and shoulder blades as they soaked her dress, making the thin fabric to be much, much thinner. They might as well not be there at all.

How many times had he fantasied about getting this close – this intimate – to his beautiful mother? How many times had he thought about planting his lips and sucking upon her breasts like a babe, desperately wishing to be fed with her juices? How many times he thought about drilling into her and feeling a state of pure bliss as he unloaded without restrains?

They were all lustful thoughts – lewd fantasies of a growing teenager, controlled by his dick rather than his brain. He liked to say that he was not that person anymore and now had much more control over his own incestuous desire. He was a maturing young adult, and as adult, there were consequences.

Dire consequences –

Naruto knew that his mother would never be his as long as his father was still around, but that did not stop him from fantasizing about her that way. She was gorgeous, youthful despite her age – and he had needs no mattered how old he was. Needs that could not be satisfied by any other women he had been with. They were great in their own way, but his mother would always be that special someone.

She was the first woman he had ever laid eyes upon after all. No one could replace the first.

He admitted that he would love to see her riding him, screaming his name at least once. He would love to feel the pleasure that she had given his father night after a night even if a little. But – he could not act upon his desire even if his raging boner was killing him, draining blood from his entire body. He felt very light headed, but that could be the onset of the alcohol he had consumed.

Torturously, he was completely still while his mother continuously pressed his face against her bosoms, letting her erected nipples poked his cheek, inviting him to begin his spiraling descent into madness. He gulped and could hear the demon whispering softly into his ears, asking him to just have a brief taste.

"Just one lick – one lick to sate your lust," it tempted. "No one will ever know."

He would know, and he knew he would not be able to stop himself should he give in to temptation. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaws, shutting his mouth completely. His hands fisted tightly and his arms stiffened, preventing them from going off on their own. He then told – ordered – himself that he would lay here, completely still, impervious to any of his mother's suggestive actions.

It was harder said than done. In her drunken state, her fingers stroked the back of his neck, rubbing his blond hair while her seductive legs ran across his thighs, bumping against his erected member – not to mention her warm juices marking territories all over his pants.

And so, as he lay there, restraining himself through sheer will, the shadow of the window frame casted upon the floor slid away from the bed, ascending up the wall slowly. The bearable heat of a summer day eventually admitted its defeat and surrendered to the one that was still burning brightly within him.

The gentle breeze of the coming night invaded the room via window, washing over him. The cool change made him blinked, wetting his dried eyes for the first time in hours.

He had been starting at her breasts for so long that he swore it was all he could remember. Why was he lying here again? He had made it?

"Sochi?" his mother finally said as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck, pushing his head into her soaked bosoms. She wondered why she was lying on her son's bed with her arms and legs wrapped around him. The room they were both in wasn't that of their compound. Her memory come flooded back into her and she gasped lightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kushina said, realizing through her own fault, she had fainted. "Didn't you get any sleep at all?"

"I will get some when you let me go, mum," Naruto said weakly. Once her arms finally released him, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to relieve them of the tension they had tortuously endured for hours on end. "You must really enjoy crushing me like a teddy bear. My body is all stiff."

"I can see that, and in more than one place," Kushina teased as she felt her knees pressing against her son's crotch, rubbing up and down. It was hard, and from the feeling, it was big – very big. He had grown in more than one way. She then blinked at her current posture. Her legs were across her son body in a seductive manner while her dress was draped around her upper thighs, displaying her gender for all to see.

Luckily, there was no one around except for her son.

With an embarrass look plastered over her face, Kushina quickly used her hand and pushed her dress down, but felt they were damped. In fact, her entire body was sweaty with the stench of alcohol. She pulled herself up while her son just lay there, as if he was trying to recover his stamina from a long and difficult mission.

"Get up, Sochi," Kushina said, patting him on the chest. She could feel his muscular frame beyond his damped shirt, but that only reminded her that he was no longer her little boy. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Sure, mum, outside, on the grass," Naruto said sarcastically. The cabin he had built only had one room, and one room was all he needed. Living room, bedroom, kitchen were all rolled into one. He didn't need to build a bathroom or a toilet for that matter. They were unnecessary, and the plumbing might also be a problem. So instead, he simply went in the wood and took baths in the lake.

"You don't expect me to do that, do you?" Kushina called out and slapped him on the chest. She wasn't about to go in the woods. She always hated that whenever she on a long mission. The days that she had to do something like that were over despite still being a Kunoichi.

But once a Kunoichi, always a Kunoichi. And if it came to defending her village, she would gladly give her life to do so. Everyone would.

"Would be a sight to behold," Naruto jested. "I will get the camera."

"Naruto!"

"Heh, sorry, mum," Naruto apologized and lifted his upper body up. He leered out the window, noticing that it was getting quite late. "I didn't expect us to be here that long. We should get back before dads."

"Your father won't be home until next week," Kushina responded with a frown. Her husband would not return for a couple more days. "Did you forget?"

He did forget. He actually wanted his dad to be gone so he could have peace and quiet.

"In that case," Naruto said as he dropped back onto the bed.

"I'm going to snooze," he added and closed his eyes and became perfectly still.

After a few minutes of silence, he opened one eye to check what his mother was actually doing. She was pulling against her thin dress around the chest to generate a breeze to cool off. And the way she went about it put great emphasis on her impressive cleavages. Seeing them rubbing against her dress aroused him even more, and he decided to close his eyes once more and try to think about something else.

"Sochi, you should take care of that," Kushina said as she stared at the growing bulge in his pant. It was jerking up and down, pushing up against fabric in the process.

Kushina pondered how big it had gotten since the last time she had seen it, which was several years ago during his more rebellious stage. And the expression he had on when he tried to hide it from her – his mother – was one of her better memories.

It was very cute. How she missed those days.

"I will take care of it when you're gone," Naruto said. His mother showed no reservation to things like this and it bothered him. Either that she had seen plenty of cocks in her life or that she still considered him her little boy hence his erection was just a normal things. His mother wasn't a slut so the latter was more likely. She still thought of him as her little boy.

He wasn't a little boy anymore!

"Or you want to help me with it," Naruto offered as he opened one eye in order to gauge his mother's reaction. She looked at him blinkingly before turning away shyly.

"Stop joking around, Sochi," Kushina said as she stared out the window and watched the calming lake. "I can't do that."

"I figured you wouldn't take responsibility for your own actions," Naruto said with a yawn before closing his eyes. He needed to jerk off or it would not go away anytime soon, and he wasn't about to jerk off in front of his mother.

Kushina turned back to her son at the accusation. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mum. If you haven't notice, I'm not your little boy anymore," Naruto said, making his point adamantly cleared. He sighed and opened his eyes once more. "So when a very hot woman wrapped herself around my body, drenching me in her sweat and other stuffs, I cannot help but get very excited. It's only natural isn't it? Luckily, I didn't do anything I would regret."

Kushina pursed her lips as she felt happy and guilty at the same time. She had a great nap after drinking herself silly while her son did not. He must had stayed awoke and kept her comfort the entire time from the dark bags under his eyes – and with incredibly self-restrains too.

She blinked. Was she hoping that he would do something while she was out of it?

Her eyes ran over her fully matured son, examining his body in full. He was as tall as his father, if not taller – more muscular due to his constant trainings. Whenever he wasn't doing his mission, he would train and train excessively, and it shown greatly on his frame.

The person lying before her wasn't her little boy anymore. He was a man in his own right. And despite how much she hoped he still relied on her, it wasn't going to be so. He would not be her anymore, but someone else's. Jealousy spiked inside her.

Why was she jealous? He was her son, and one day he would have to leave her. It was inevitable.

"I'm sorry, Sochi. I shouldn't have," Kushina said. "Let me help you with that."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said half-minded. He then blinked and jerked his head up. "Say what?"

"I said, let me… help you with that," Kushina repeated. "Don't make me say it again."

Naruto stared at his mother before slapping himself to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. His mother gasped when he did. He then rubbed his slightly swollen cheek. "Sorry, Mum. I was making sure I wasn't dreaming. This only happens in my fantasies."

Kushina leaned closer to her son. "You fantasies about me?"

"You? No. I fantasies about a really, really sexy mum that I want to fuck badly," Naruto said as he rubbed the outline of his cock subconsciously. It jerked excitedly under his pant. "I don't think you should. It will be really weird."

"Weirder than me wrapping myself around you without my bra and panties on," Kushina said.

"I won't know until you do it," Naruto joked and pulled his pant down to relieve his swelling cock from its restrain. He thought that showing it to her would dissuade her, but to his surprise, she wrapped her hand around it without any hesitation.

"Wow, it's huge," Kushina said as she stroked it up and down. "Bigger than your dad, I think."

Naruto slapped himself again, but this time, much, much harder. His face was visibly swollen. He was about to do it again, but –

"Can you stop that?" Kushina said as she gripped her son's cock tightly.

"No way," Naruto retorted before rubbing his cheek while staring down his body. He could not believe what he was seeing. His hot mother was sitting next to him with her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly, readying to jerk him off. Was she messing around with him?

"Are you still drunk?"

"Probably," Kushina responded after a brief pause. She then rubbed her temple for good measure. "I'm not in control of myself. How much would I be if I'm holding my son's cock?"

Eh? Naruto narrowed his eyes. She was messing with him. _Well, two can play at that game._

"It's not going to go down if you don't move your hand faster, mum," Naruto pointed out.

Kushina grinned as she began to pump his cock. Its size was comparable to that of her husband, albeit a little thicker and longer as she roughtly measure it with her palm. But it swelled and elongated once she started to jack him off. It didn't take long for pre-cum to ooze out at the engorged tip, running down his shaft, soaking her fingers.

"I don't think it's going to go down any time soon, Sochi," Kushina said as she gulped at the slimy feeling around her hand. He was definitely not a little boy anymore, and what the hell was she doing? She was jacking him off.

Naruto was wondering the same thing. He thought his mother was messing around with him, but the way she went about it was all too serious. Her slender hand was much better than his muscular one so he might as well enjoyed it while it lasted. He closed his eyes, immersing in the sensation. Soon enough, he buckled his hips, urging her fingers to run all the way to the hilt.

"That's it, mum, jerk me off," Naruto said. "Make me cum!"

The chilly air of the incoming night brushed against his puffy crown, making him shivered. The tip of his cock then coated with a slimy feeling before that feeling ran all the way down to the hilt, latching onto his swelling balls. It then ran up again and wrapped around his tip as his cock jerked violently.

"Oh yeah, that's feel great, mum," Naruto moaned as his eyes shifted under his eyelids. He felt the slimy feeling ran down his throbbing shaft again, but it seemed to separate from the one at the tip. She was using two hands now? Great!

The slimy feeling wrapped around his balls, toying with it for a moment before it split off and ran half way up his shaft. It stopped there, twisting around the girth before falling back to the hilt slowly.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he felt three separate sensations around his shaft. It was impossible. She couldn't have three hands, could she?

Naruto tilted his head and slowly looked down his body. The first thing he noticed was that his mother was not sitting to his side anymore. She was now, crouching between his legs. The second thing he had noticed was that her crimson red hair spread around his thighs. The third thing was –

"Mum…?" he uttered in shock.

"Mmmmnn?" Kushina could only respond as her plum lips were around her son's crown, sucking out the pre-cum and filling her mouth. She blinked at his shocked expression before shrugging and took him in deeper while one hand pumped his shaft and the other squeezed his balls gently.

* * *

 **Act IV  
**

Hakkyou no Yami gave a very detailed reasoning so it followed his path despite the majority wants the second choice.

Now, where shall Naruto release gallon and gallon of cum with his mother's name on it?

1) Mouth; will lead to deep throat  
2) Breast; will lead to boob jobs  
3) Face; will lead to a moment about cream.  
4) Others – fetishes (?)

The choices are mutual exclusive, and will alter the story path, leading to good/bad/dead route.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act IV**

"Oh, Mum!" Naruto groaned as his red-headed vixen of a mother took more and more of him into her amazing, slobbering mouth. His mind reeved, wondering whether this was some kind of lucid dream or fantasy, while his body immersed itself fully in blissful pleasure. "Is this for real?"

Kushina Uzumaki, lovely wife of the Fourth, rolled her eyes at the question while continuing to bob her head onto her son's well-developed tool at a methodological pace. She was experimenting, and his tool was impressive long and mighty thick. He was admittedly bigger that her husband – his father – and he seemed to swell rather excitedly in her mouth.

His excitement was also contagious.

She could feel her warm juices gushing out and trailing down her thighs, dampening the bedding despite knowing full well the person she was jerking a moment ago and sucking off right now was her son – her very manly son, she had now realized.

In truth, Kushina thought she was just going to tease him a little, but after feeling his incredibly hardness in her small hands, she decided to help him with his release. Her grown son had, after all, allowed her to cuddle his body in her sleep just like when he was just a small child, desiring the protection that only she – a mother – could give.

In some very twisted logics, Kushina was simply returning the generous favor her son had shown her, and she'd told herself she would not go any further than that.

Or so she had thought.

But once she started jerking his stiffened rod, helping to bring it towards climax, Kushina couldn't really control herself. Her desire to be impregnated by her husband before her time was up had unintended consequence, and despite her impressive mental restrain as befitting of her honed skill as a Kunoichi of Hidden Leafs, her body refused to listen at all. It quivered in delight the moment her son's pre-cum ran down her fingers with every pump she did, much to her surprise.

And out of curiosity, Kushina wanted to know what it tasted like – what her baby boy tasted like. When he'd closed his eyes and groaned the pleasure she had brought forth, she took the chance and ran her tongue over her soaked fingers as they continued their task without pause. Before she knew it, she was taking his steel meat into her mouth, sucking and drinking the savory liquids directly from the source.

What she was doing was wrong. Kushina knew that, but she couldn't stop doing it. What a hypocrite she was. She was actually against the incestuous relationship within a clan as she'd adamantly requested her husband to outlaw it against all oppositions, but she guessed after this day, her opinion had no merit.

Kushina pulled herself from her son with an audible pop and licked his glistering, engorged crown, while taking a deep breathe. Her hands remained busy, stroking and fondling the thickening meat rod and puffy balls. The pre-ejaculated fluid she was rewarded with was as tasty as his father if not more so, and eagerly, she wrapped her lips around the jerking crown and drove it into her throat once more.

Kushina bobbed her head up and down on her son, slow and experimental to relish in the bottomed out sensation his cock had on her throat before attempting to drive it all the way to her stomach. Her nose pressed against his golden pubes, and the sweaty smell of a young man brought back some memory. For a second, she thought she was blowing her husband and believed what she was doing was all natural.

Natural – it felt very much so. And even if it wasn't, there weren't really anyone around that could judge her.

Naruto, on the other hand, rolled his eyes back, shivering and arched his hips upwards, pushing himself as deep as he could into his mother's mouth. His hands soon found the back of her head. With fistfuls of crimson red hair, he buckled his hips, thrusting his cock up and down, in and out of her red, full lips.

"This is awesome!" Naruto bellowed and increased his tempo. Whether this was a dream or not, he no longer did care. He only knew that he loved this feeling – the feeling of his mother's amazing mouth wrapping around his cock, her playful tongue swirling at the tip of his cock and along its underbelly, her tight throat gripping around his girth as he face fucked her.

Naruto noted that his beautiful mother seemed to enjoy herself, moaning with content while he drilled himself into her orifice with reckless abandonment. Her head bobbed faster, meeting up with his thrust while her hands grasped his cock and clutched his balls, squeezing them with enough strength to make him wince in pain and pleasure.

Under the relentless assault of her suctioned mouth and experienced hands, Naruto could feel himself ready to burst any seconds. He closed the floodgate for as long as he could, but he knew he would not last.

"Oh fuck, mum. I'm going to lose it. I'm going to lose it!" Naruto grunted as his rhythmic thrusting was lost. His butt cheeks tensed. His hips jerked and buckled wildly – violently – before boiling seeds rushed out of their twin factories and begun their ascension up his throbbing shaft and towards the mushroom tip. "I'm going to cummmmm!"

Kushina quickly increased her grip around the base of her son's cock and looked up at him with bright, rounded eyes.

Naruto returned her blinking gaze with shock and dismay. No one had ever stopped him from uploading himself before, and in his shock, the strength in his hands had lessened enough for her to pull him out of her mouth. She then licked her red lips in devilish manner.

"Sochi, you naughty boy, you almost let yourself go in my mouth," Kushina stated a couple of seconds later as if she debated something to herself. She still gripped the base of his maddening cock, preventing any cum from escaping, while fondling his balls, urging him to let himself go in full blast.

Under such contradiction put forth by his mother, Naruto had no idea what to do. The boiling pressure was exploding along his shaft to the point it was starting to be painful. He needed to unload himself, and he wanted to do so in that amazing mouth of his mother.

He wanted her to be full of his baby batter.

"Please, mum, let me cum… in your mouth," Naruto grunted pleadingly. He buckled his hips, pushing his cock forwards, poking her lips with his crown desperately. In response to his attempt, his mother slowly back away and off the bed while maintaining her strength and grip upon his shaft.

Soon enough, Naruto leaped off the bed and got onto his feet. As a result of his movement, his mother fell onto her knees while holding onto his stiffened cock for support more than anything. A single jet of cum managed to escape before she could reassert the strength of her grip.

His seeds splattered upon the side of her cheek with a plop.

Naruto looked down and gulped at the wondrous sight right before his very eyes. His gorgeous, youthful mother was kneeling on the floor in front of him, sweating profusely. His hard cock throbbed in front of her while a stream of cum slid down her cheek towards her full, red lips. When it made it, she greeted it with her tongue and tasted it in all of its savory richness.

Her violet-blue eyes showed great approval in his taste, and her hand loosened its grip around his cock slowly. He, despite the need to release, wrapped his hand around her ones, reinforcing the hold before another jet of cum could escape.

Kushina raised her eyes at the gesture. "Sochi. You should let it out. It will be good for you."

Naruto panted, feeling a bit dizzy due to the restrain. He admitted that his mother would look incredible with his steamy, organic cream. In fact, she would look downright stunning – but he couldn't leave any evidence behind. He admitted that wasn't really a stealthy type considering he wore bright orange, and if he returned home with his mother drenched in his spunk, it would raise a lot of questions; the kind of questions that he didn't want his father asking.

Sure, Naruto believed he could squirm his way out of it, but his dad wasn't stupid. If his dad was stupid, he wouldn't be the Hokage and helped seal away the Nine-Tailed demonic fox when it rampaged across the village, killing countless, on the day his son was born. The Third had sacrificed himself to complete the seal, and the demon was locked away somewhere. Where, no one seemed to know exactly.

"I can't leave evidence, mum. Dad will know," Naruto said as he shifted his hips forwards and pressed his crown to her lips. His grip lessened considerably to the point that blob of white glob emerged and splatted onto the floor between them.

Kushina smirked and flexed her tongue at the oozing cum. It was thick and rich in flavor. She could easily get addicted to it. She was more or less addicted to her husband's one, but recently, he was too tired to produce any decent amount.

"Please, mum, please," Naruto begged and panted heavily as his mum toyed with his piss-slit. He was on his last rope and would need to unload somewhere before his balls exploded in response. His free hand planed itself onto her head and urged her to take him into her mouth.

"Alright, Sochi," Kushina finally said. She already had enough fun, and to her, it didn't seem to matter whether he let it out in her mouth and throat or not. "Let mummy take care of that for you. Don't spill any now."

Words could not express how glad Naruto was. He motioned his hips forwards and pushed his engorged crown through his mother's parted plum lips. Her lips enclosed around his shaft once the tip entered her mouth. They slid over his veiny girth with grace. He felt her hands wrapped around his ass and hips, pulling him into her, and in response, he strengthen his grip upon her head and reciprocate the gesture.

Once her son was half way into her mouth, her inviting mouth was flooded to the brim with extremely thick and creamy filling. The hot load torrent across her tongue, letting it submerged fully. Her cheeks puffed out before she could even swallow, and with panic, she gripped his cock, halting the eruption, in order to give herself a moment to prepare.

Nothing thinking about anything else except the need to release, Naruto grunted and forcibly rammed his ejaculating cock almost all the way to the hilt. Her hand, which gripped the base of his dick along with his, had prevented him from embedding himself completely into her mouth and throat. It did not take long for him to return to earth and feel warmness running down his fingers. He noted that his cum spurted out the corner of her lips.

"Sorry, mum, I couldn't help myself," Naruto uttered with a gulp as his mother stared up at him with her mouth fully occupied. She rolled her eyes afterwards and swallowed the copious load in her mouth. He could see her throat expanded to accommodate the flow while her cheeks depleted. She then stroked his shaft, dragging along his hand for good measure, while bobbing her head onto him with her tongue rolling over his spraying crown.

"Mmmmm…." Kushina moaned as she was rewarded with more seeds – seeds that she swallowed in earnest. Her hand removed from the base of his shaft and fondled his balls, urging them to unleash all they held within. His balls did as they were requested, and it took a while before his cock twitched for the last time.

Kushina had expected a lot of cum from her son – being young and all – but it was nowhere the amount he had dumped into her stomach. He must have been saving up for a while, and she felt so full. After she swallowed the last milky load, she jerked his shaft a few of time to be sure before pulling her head away from him.

"Thank, mum. You're the best," Naruto complimented as he sat down onto the bed.

"I know I am," Kushina said. She was still kneeling between his thighs, stroking his semi-hard cock with one hand while expressing her delight by licking her lips hungrily. Her tongue ran out and scooped up any residue it could find around her mouth before retreating back in.

"You came a lot, Sochi. That just mean you're a healthy young man," Kushina said once she finally let go of her son's cock. She stood up and nearly found herself slipped over the slimy pool on the floor. When did that get there?

"Well yeah. I haven't jacked off since this morning," Naruto replied with a smile. His eyes looked at the translucent puddle on the floor before eyeing his mother's wear. He got off the bed and ran his finger over her dress, finding it was drenched in her juices. He rubbed his fingers together before sampling the glistering nectars.

As he expected, his mother tasted great.

Kushina was a bit shock. He came so much despite releasing this morning? She then gasped as his hand pressed against her sex. His fingers would have invaded her soaked cunt if it weren't the thin layer of fabric – her dress – stood in its way. "Sochi. You shouldn't touch your mother that way."

"Do you want me to stop, Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked.

* * *

 **Act V**

The scene by the lake under the moonlight is skipped since Naruto didn't cum on her face or breast or anywhere that required cleaning. To clean herself, Kushina would take a bath in the nearby lake, which Naruto joined in after seeing how beautiful she was. That is a rather emotional scene, thus leading to a **_love-type_** ending. That ending might still be possible… though?

There are only a few choices left, leading to different type of endings. For your information, lust ending are basically bad ending. Love is generally good. True ending is a bit tricky as it need several traits that suit well with the epilogue.

Kushina tells Naruto to stop. (?)  
Kushina doesn't say anything. (lemon/lust+++/dominate)  
Kushina leads Naruto on. (lemon/lust+++/submissive)  
Others? (If impressive and logical enough - it's custom style ending)

 **What traits gained thus far:** Self-Restrain/Considerate – moving towards Lust-Type Ending(s)


End file.
